That's Finale
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler doesn't take Caroline's announcement of the date she agreed with to keep face that they were broken up. The whiskey bottle isn't the only thing that hits the wall. Set in season 4
1. Chapter 1

**Title: That's Finale**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler **

**Summary: Tyler doesn't take Caroline's announcement of the date she agreed with to keep face they were broken up. The whiskey bottle isn't the only thing that hits the wall. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if did this would never have happened to start with. Klaus wouldn't have existed either./B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She didn't want to agree to a date with Klaus. It was the last thing she wanted because she loved Tyler so much. She hated that they had to fake a break-up right now.

She couldn't help miss the look in Tyler's eyes when she said it too. "I love you, Ty, I want you, and I can't stand him near me," she had left as quickly as she could to get back here.

She believed in what Tyler was doing, he was taking Klaus' hybrids and making them his. He was helping them break the sire bond like he had done. The only thing she didn't like was that Haley was here. She thought she was everything of importance because she'd helped Tyler.

Tyler got up from the couch trying to stay calm, but he was far from calm. The thought of Klaus touching his girl made him sick. He picked up the whiskey bottle ready to pour his self another glass. However, he threw the bottle as hard as he could past Caroline's head.

He was pissed at his self for getting into this mess. Damn the need to fake this so he could help free the other hybrids. He wished that the vampire hunter had never shown up, he wished that Klaus didn't come back, and he wished Haley hadn't shown up. They had been free of the bastard when Klaus left. Now, now the bastard thought he could get his girl. He would be damned of that.

Caroline flinched knowing he was upset, "I'm sorry," Caroline said, she hadn't wanted to agree to this. She had told him it was a bad idea, but Haley was trying to get her friend free. Well, she had been because Chris was now dead. She wanted to hug Tyler, kiss him; she wanted to make everything okay again. She wanted Haley to go back to where she had crawled out from under.

"None of this means anything if you're with him," Tyler said and he had Caroline against the wall he'd thrown the bottle against before they could blinked. He had a firm grip on her, but it wasn't enough to hurt her. He would never do that to her, he loved her, and would rather die than hurt her.

"I'M NOT WITH HIM," Caroline shouted as they collided with the wall, "I HATE HIM, HE'S A BASARD," she shoved Tyler not letting go either as they crashed into the coffee table. "YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA,"

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked startled awake at the sound of the coffee table being broken in half. She had been sound asleep not hearing the whiskey bottle, but the coffee table was different. It was huge and when they broke it she'd been hit by a piece of it that shattered.

"GET OUT," Tyler growled and Caroline knew it wasn't her he was growling at. They were on the floor on top of the shattered table. She knew what was coming and there was no way Haley was staying for this. The bitch was the reason she hadn't had sex in almost a fucking week.

Haley got up from the couch before she took off in a hurry. She didn't know what was going on, but she wanted no part of it. If they wanted to kill each other they could, she'd already lost her friend. She just didn't know that it wasn't what she thought was happening. Tyler and Caroline would never kill each other.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Tell him no," Tyler growled, Chris was dead Caroline shouldn't have to keep the date. She wasn't going to keep it either if he had anything to say about it.

"And risk him finding out we've been faking?" She asked looking up at Tyler, "I want to be going with you, but I'm stuck with that bastard, tell me how that is fair?" she would have to act like she didn't care about him. It was already hard doing this now and not being able to touch him when she wanted to; that was so much harder.

"YOU'RE MINE," He wasn't loosing Caroline, Klaus could think what he wanted, but he had never cheated on Caroline with Haley.

He had told Haley he was taken the first time she had tried anything. They were friends; of course little did he know she was going to betray him soon. No one could compare to what Caroline meant to him. Every night he had thought of her after another day of shifting. He had done it all for Caroline and he'd told Haley that. Haley had known he'd never be with her and still helped. He thought they were friends, but the truth would come out soon.

"YES, ALWAYS," Caroline shouted back before turning her head to the side. "The scar proves it," She would always have the scar where he had bitten her. He had one that matched hers on his neck now, too.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was holding her hands above her head, but he let go of one hand turning her head. She was looking at him again. She could see his emotions in his eyes right now. He was pissed off, angry and upset, but she saw the love he had for her. He always held the love for her even if they were having a fight or disagreement.

He had lost a friend, a member of his pack, and he was stuck with Haley again. He would have rather been in bed with Caroline having grief sex. He had wanted to lean on her last night instead of drinking. He had text her a few times and she'd sent texts back to him. It hadn't been about Chris, he wasn't in the mood deal that last night. They had just talked and he had started feeling better. He however, was upset again now because of the bastard.

"You're not going with him that's finale," Tyler said before their mouths crashed together in a kiss. He was putting everything he felt into the kiss. Caroline whimpered into the kiss wanting to touch him. Tyler kissed down her neck until he was at the barrier of her jacket. He let go of her hands quickly getting her jacket and shirt off.

Caroline gasped out as his mouth found her breasts after he jerked her bra. He broke the clips that held it on her, ripping the bra in half. He held her nipple between his teeth sucking and licking at them. Caroline dug her nails into his back making him groan after she'd ripped his shirt free. She got what was left of it off.

She flipped them over making him hiss as a piece of wood dug into his back. He didn't care though all he wanted was her. She pinned his hands down grinding against him kissing from his neck down to his chest. He moaned as she bit into his chest where his heart would beat, if it still beat. She took two pulls from him there before moving down letting go of his hands. She jerked his jeans open popping the button off in the process.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: That's Finale**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler **

**Summary: Tyler doesn't take Caroline's announcement of the date she agreed with to keep face they were broken up. The whiskey bottle isn't the only thing that hits the wall. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if did this would never have happened to start with. Klaus wouldn't have existed either.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

"Caroline," Tyler said looking down at her as she took hold of his jeans and ripped them. She jerked what was left of them off. She took hold of his boxers tearing them in half before she took him in her mouth. He arched up crying out as she sucked as hard as she could on the head of his cock. His hand went into her hair as she continued sucking. "Fuck," she took him all the way down moving in a blur almost. He shut his eyes tight gasping out before he came shouting her name.

Caroline grinned before licking cum from his cock and then she licked her lips. Tyler was panting even though he didn't need oxygen. He hadn't cum that fast ever and she wasn't going let him live it down. He moved quickly after a second or two so that Caroline was under him. He kissed her battling with her for control.

Tyler moved down her body after he won against her. He kissed at her skin, licking her nipples, and sucking them into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around in her belly button, nipping at her skin there. Caroline arched up gasping before he moved farther down. When he got to the top of her jeans he moved to the side before doing what she had done to his.

He jerked them off of her ripping them all the way down the seams. She gasped looking up at him, but she was smiling at him. He ripped her panties in half tossing the pieces that were left of them before his tongue dipping into her southern lips. "Tyler," she squirmed before he held her hips down.

He licked from bottom to top over and over. She was about to die from pleasure as he dipped his tongue into her opening. She cried out when he bit just above her clit making her cum instantly. She screamed his name as her body shook as he drunk from her. The pull from him taking her blood and the orgasm made her pass out.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline opened her eyes after she came down from the blissful high she had been sent on. Tyler was above her and she could feel him completely inside of her now. She moved her hands to his back looking into his eyes, which were still golden. She wasn't scared to see them because she loved every part of him.

"We came to a conclusion," he said, Caroline didn't need to ask who the other person was; it was his wolf just at the surface too. He had mastered the wolf and they could share the surface now. "We are dating again and you will not be near him next weekend," Caroline nodded not saying a word because she knew he wasn't done talking. "You will be waiting for me on the balcony and I am going to take you from behind," he was going to show the bastard who the damn Alpha was.

"How will I know when to meet you?" she asked knowing that she wouldn't pass up the chance to screw Klaus over yet again.

"When I text you," Tyler said pulling out of her, "You will be wearing a skirt without your panties or bra," he finished before thrusting back into her holding her hips.

He pulled out again slamming back into her. It would break a normal person's body, but they weren't normal and Caroline met his every thrust. She moaned feeling him pounding into her. She dug her nails into his back gasping as he connected with all the sweet spots inside of her.

She brought her legs up wrapping them around his waist crying out his name when he connected against her cervix. "TYLER," Her head turned from one side to the other feeling the next orgasm crashing through her body.

He didn't cum with her even though he was hard and ready to burst. She ranked her nails down his back scratching him in the process making him groan. They would be gone before the hour was over, but she'd know they'd been there.

He pulled out moving back shoving the rest of the coffee table away. He didn't want her to get hurt because he was upset. He was more pissed at his self now for agreeing to the damn idea than at her. How could he have been so stupid thinking he could handle this? He had barely survived being away from her breaking the sire bond.

Caroline got up on her knees kissing his chest moving up towards his face. She kissed his neck before claiming his mouth. She took hold of his cock stroking it, moving her hand up and down, twisting it as well. He closed his eyes moaning as she picked up the pace until he was cumming. He covered both of their stomachs and her hand as they continued kissing.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler landed on his back as Caroline pushed him down. She sank down on him moving at half her full speed. She kissed him ranking her nails along his abs. He moved his hands up to her sides, but she took hold of them pinning them to the floor. "No," she said, "You made me agree to a fake break up," she hissed, "You don't get to touch me right now," it was his punishment at the moment.

"Care," Tyler groaned, he wanted to touch her right now. He needed to touch her, but she was denying him that.

Caroline rocked her hips kissing everywhere she could reach. She wasn't going to give into what he wanted. She was upset too, but she'd kept it under the surface until earlier. He wasn't the only one that got to be mad. She had to act like he'd cheated on her, a fake break-up, and a box of stuff she'd brought back. However, she didn't bring her bracelet he'd given her back.

Tyler growled out thrusting up into her trying to get leverage to flip them over. He was stronger than she was since he was a hybrid, but she wasn't giving him any leverage. He really couldn't complain though, he loved her taking charge. Caroline kissed him before moving to his neck. She didn't stop moving, rocking and rotating her hips.

He closed his eyes letting out a few sounds that were supposed to be words. He couldn't form them though because he was too far gone. As soon as he felt her fangs scrap against his neck he lost it. Caroline licked the blood that escaped the wound as she clamped down on him. She hadn't even bit into him and he was cumming.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She lifted up slamming back down squeezing him with her inner walls again before she came with him. She let go of his wrists and he took the chance pinning her down this time. His eyes matched hers and they bit into each other at the same time.

Caroline brought her legs up planting her feet flat on the floor. She hadn't had a chance to take her boots off. Tyler moved so he was resting on his forearms still drinking from her. Caroline gripped his side as he pounded into her as they started into another orgasm. She let go of his neck, her head going back, bodying bowing up screaming as he claimed her body again.

Tyler let go of her neck licking the blood that had leaked from the wound before he kissed her. He needed her, his wolf needed her, and he wasn't going to stop until he'd made up for the last week. He just hoped that his mom didn't walk in on them or worse the bastard. "Ours," he said in between kisses.

Caroline only whimpered her agreement as they started again, this time slower than the first two, or had it been three. Her mind was in a fog and she didn't care. She wouldn't give a damn about who walked in right now and saw them. Tyler was hers, she was his and it was going to be known.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: That's Finale**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler **

**Summary: Tyler doesn't take Caroline's announcement of the date she agreed with to keep face they were broken up. The whiskey bottle isn't the only thing that hits the wall. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if did this would never have happened to start with. Klaus wouldn't have existed either./B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 3**

Caroline was standing on the balcony of the Lockwood house waiting on Tyler to text her. She was feeling like she was going to burst as it was. It had been four days since they'd had sex. It would have been a week, but after what happened in The Grill they'd caved.

She had woken up on the office floor with a blanket over them and a note that said 'You two are cleaning this mess up,' She had about died because it had been in his mom's hand writing. It wasn't like Carol didn't know what they did, but for her to see was different.

They had gone at least fifteen rounds after she had gotten him off with her hand. He'd taken her from behind, lying on their sides, her on top of him and started all over again. She had been so blissed out he had carried her to his bed. Her legs just wouldn't work, but it hadn't mattered.

They had started all over once they were in his room. It hadn't ended with his bed crashing to the floor because they had broken it. They didn't stop when the legs broke either; they kept going until they had passed out. She couldn't count the bite marks they'd left on each other by the time the sun had risen again.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Haley had come looking for Tyler and gotten an eye full. Tyler had been on his knees behind her and she'd been trying not to cum, but she'd lost it. That was the second Haley walked in on them. Caroline had been too far gone to care, but she'd heard what Tyler had said. He'd told Haley she wasn't welcomed in his room. That she had better not come back up their either.

The way he had sounded saying that had sent her body into another orgasm; his body had been vibrating and he'd been overly hot. It was like he was about to shift, but it was because how close his wolf had been to the surface. She knew it had been the wolf telling Haley to get lost too.

Caroline let out a moan even now thinking back to that. He hadn't stopped thrusting into her as he'd said it. She had only managed to stay on her knees and arms because Tyler was holding her up. She'd seen the look in Haley's eyes and she'd smiled before Tyler bit her. Haley had left after he'd bitten into her back.

She could only imagine what it had looked like to the she-wolf. She didn't know the level of their love. She didn't understand what they'd been through. She probably would never understand what they'd been doing meant. She was Tyler's mate and it was physical pain not to be near each other. The week they hadn't together physically had felt like a life time.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler had made it clear she wasn't to go near Klaus and she hadn't either. She had been in The Grill the other day and Tyler had kissed her right there in front of the bastard. She had seen the look on Klaus' face and she was glad he knew she was back with Tyler. They didn't have to do what was about to happen, but she wasn't going to pass this up at all. Tyler was the man she loved and she wanted him inside of her now.

Caroline had gone into the bathroom after they'd kissed and Tyler had followed her. He had fucked her against the door. She had bitten into his neck to keep from screaming when she had cum. She hadn't been able to wait any longer to be with him. She knew he had needed her as well. The kisses they shared hadn't helped, they needed to be physical. The full moon was coming up and even though he didn't have to turn anymore his body was still going through the symptoms.

Caroline had left her panties and bra on his bed that morning. She had been staying in his bed at night now. She couldn't make herself leave his bed and it was the one place she'd never see Haley. The bitch was always around now and it was getting on her nerves. That morning she had made it clear to Haley, even though Tyler had the other day, they were together for life.

Caroline had slapped her when she'd said she was the bitch in heat. Tyler hadn't even said a word to her, he'd told Haley she better watch her back. He wasn't going to control Caroline and he wouldn't help her if she kept it up. She knew Haley knew that she was Tyler's mate, the alpha female, so to speak, even though she wasn't a wolf too. She was glad she knew it too because Haley could never compete with her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler looked up at the balcony seeing Caroline standing there and he smiled. She was waiting there for him like he knew she would do. He had marked her as his and she could hear his thoughts. He could also hear hers, but he still sent her a text, "I'll be right there, put your phone on my bed,"

He glanced around making sure nobody saw him as he took off through the house. He got to his bedroom, but did go out to her right away instead he picked up the phone she'd laid down. He sent another text, "Caroline is mine, she isn't going to be your date," he dropped the phone after shutting it off. It would get who he wanted close by and he knew it.

Caroline could tell he was just inside the doorway, but she didn't turn around. She waited for him to come to her, which he did wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him with a moan as he kissed her neck. He kissed the scar he'd left on her neck when he'd marked her. It was the only spot on her body that was heated when they weren't having sex.

She had put her hair up that morning so it would be off of her neck. She had done everything she had to do before meeting him here. She wasn't going to think about a disaster happening because she wanted to only think about what was going happen. She whimpered feeling his fangs piercing her skin.

Tyler unzipped his pants pushing them far enough down that he could enter her. He pulled his fangs free of her neck running his tongue along the spot as it healed. He pushed her skirt up before pushing his finger inside of her. "Just right," he whispered against her ear, "You ready for this?" he asked lifting her up so that her feet were resting on the bottom of the railing.

"I have been ready," Caroline said whimpering as he stroked her g-spot back and forth. He had gotten her to the point of bliss this morning and stopped. He had been sucking her nipples after she walked into his room naked. She had hoped that he would cave on his plan, but damn it if he'd tortured her more. "Stop fucking teasing me and fuck me," She about shouted and she was rewarded in a second flat he'd removed his fingers, thrusted inside of her fully, and she cried out in pleasure. He defiantly wasn't teasing now because he was moving in and out of her in quick motions.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: That's Finale**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler **

**Summary: Tyler doesn't take Caroline's announcement of the date she agreed with to keep face they were broken up. The whiskey bottle isn't the only thing that hits the wall. **

**Status: Complete**

**AN: I don't own anything if did this would never have happened to start with. Klaus wouldn't have existed either./B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 4**

Caroline moved back against Tyler bringing her arm up to his neck so she could kiss him. He kissed her moving his hands up from her hips to her breasts. He gently squeezed them the way she liked before twisting her nipples. If anybody looked up they would see them, but everybody was busy at the moment. "Put your hands on the railing and Care," he said kissing the back of her neck, "Don't let go,"

She moaned doing what she was told and hoped he was going to do what she thought he was. She loved when he dominated her, it made her feel wonderful. It wasn't that she didn't love when he made love to her too, though. "Don't hold back, Ty," she said using his nickname.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said pulling out slightly before thrusting back in at his full speed. Caroline closed her eyes holding onto the railing so she wouldn't lose her balance. She went back into him doing her best to hold on. Tyler brought his hand up stroking her clit as well, "Don't cum till I say so," he had a reason for it, but she already knew the plan. He spanked her bottom thrusting in again.

"Oh god," Caroline cried out squirming because she was already about to explode, "I'm going get you," she didn't know how long she could hold out. She had never tried forcing herself not to cum. He had denied her plenty of times for pleasure, but this, he was going to pay for. A thrill went through her wondering what would happen if she did. She opened her eyes moaning as her legs shook. "Don't stop, you're better than anybody," she was barely getting the words out, but she meant them.

Tyler couldn't help but grin because he hadn't told her to say anything. She was shouting his name and that she loved how he made her feel. "Love when you squeeze me when you're cumming," he said back before he gave her permission to cum and cum she did.

Caroline clamped down on him squeezing him with her inner walls, "TYLERRRRRRRRRR," she screamed his name as he filled her hoping that nobody, that was human, could hear her. She covered him with her juices as he continued thrusting. He was cumming in hot bursts inside of her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She looked up, her eyes blurry at first from the tears she'd let out. They weren't from pain, but pleasure. "I'll be yours forever, nobody will ever match the pleasure you give me," She moaned before he pulled out. She turned around looking at him before she continued, "The way you make me feel safe just by holding my hand, the way you'll pleasure me for hours,"

She cupped his face before she kissed him. She wasn't going to say this to the person standing below them in the yard. She was going to say it to the man she loved. "I'd die for you, Ty; no one else could have my entire heart and soul," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "When we're in bed together, I know that I'm going to be taken care of," she went on mentioning that she loved his wolf too, that she would love them both for as long as she lived.

Tyler looked into her eyes giving her a smile forgetting the plan he'd made. Instead he kissed her telling her to wait one second and he was back before she could miss him. "Caroline, you mean everything to me, my life isn't worth much without you with me," he got down on one knee opening the box he had gotten from his mom.

It had been the ring his grandfather gave to his grandmother when they got engaged. "You make me see all the good inside of me; you gave me a chance when I didn't deserve one," she had been the reason he didn't want to die after that first shift. "You love us both and we love you too,"

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline looked down at the ring before looking back up, "Tyler?" she asked because she was surprised at all of this. The last thing she had ever expected was for him to propose. They had a wonderful relationship and he did everything for her. He had told her once he didn't know if he believed in marriage because of his parents' marriage. This took her by surprise, but she loved it so much, "Tell me I'm not dreaming," she said as the tears started falling.

"It's not a dream Care, but I will make your life a fairy tale," he would spend his life showing her the world; he could be more than the small town boy. "You made me believe in marriage, you made me believe that anything is possible if I have you with me," he looked into her eyes wanting her to say yes. This wasn't part of his plan to stick it to the bastard. He wouldn't give him that much.

"Yes," Caroline said after a second, "I'll marry you, Tyler Lockwood, I'll be your wife forever," she was trying not to turn into a crying mess, but it was hard.

Tyler put the ring on her finger before standing up kissing her, "Thank you Caroline, I'll be your husband forever," he wrapped his arms around her and he saw the look in Klaus' eyes.

It was pure hatred, but he didn't care because he had Caroline and he would be the one marrying her. He was the winner and that was finale and in a few weeks he would have the hybrids on his side too. They would be broken free of Klaus and could be free of his hold on them.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**The End**


End file.
